A Family
by KeiraficsLily
Summary: Madzie, petite fille créée par Iris va devoir faire un choix entre une famille aimante ou sa créatrice. Que va-t-elle faire ? Surtout qu'un grand danger la guette !
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

 **Nous voici, avec une toute nouvelle histoire, oui une nouvelle, ça ne s'arrête plus ! Le prologue n'est pas très long, mais vous inquiétez pas vous aurez une suite la fois prochaine.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare !**

 **Très bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Prologue**

En ce jour de grand départ, ils se tiennent prêt à partir en Italie à Florence, bagages prêts, sacs vérifiés, il ne manque plus leur moyen de transport. Alec et Magnus ont décidé de voyager à travers le monde. Et plus précisément le sorcier a suggéré cette idée pour consolider les bases de leur « relation ». Alec a sur le moment, un peu hésité à laisser l'institut derrière lui pendant deux mois, il a alors négocié pour un mois de vacances. Magnus a scellé le compromis par un baiser. Ils se retrouvent à présent dans leur salon à attendre leur famille pour leur dire au revoir, en parlant d'eux, la sonnette retentit, Magnus claque des doigts pour ouvrir la porte les laissant entrer dans l'appartement. Alec lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un petit « Feignant ». L'asiatique envoie un baiser à son cher et tendre. Avant qu'Alec ne dise quoi que ce soit, Isabelle prend la parole connaissant son frère.

\- Tu peux partir tranquille, Big Bro'. Tout est sous contrôle ici. Fais nous confiance ! Va profiter de tes vacances ! rassure-t-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Alec rougit à l'allusion tandis que Magnus arbore son petit sourire coquin. Alec soupire de désespoir face à l'entente entre son chéri et sa sœur.

\- Alors vous avez choisi quoi comme première destination, demande Jace en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son Parabatai pour le soutenir.

\- A Florence, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Tout le groupe est amusé par la réponse commune des deux hommes. Ceux-ci échangent un regard amoureux.

\- C'est tellement mignon, s'exclame Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire, ironise Alec.

Simon le regarde outrer tandis que les autres rigolent. Magnus se tourne, la lueur bleue apparaît dans ses mains et dans de gracieux mouvements, il ouvre un portail. Il est temps pour eux de partir et de dire au revoir. Ils se serrent dans les bras des uns et des autres, la petite troupe leur souhaitant bon voyage. Alec répète les consignes à son frère et sa sœur pour l'institut. Izzy soupire poussant doucement son frère vers Magnus, lui souhaite une dernière fois de bien profiter et lui adresse une fois encore un clin d'œil. Magnus tend la main vers son compagnon amusé, c'est alors qu'Alec entremêle ses doigts avec ceux de son partenaire et dans une dernière salutation, ils traversent le portail.

* * *

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré sa longueur. La semaine prochaine, le premier chapitre sera posté.**

 **See u Soon !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **Nous vous postons aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre de " _A Family_ ". Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent.**

 **[Darknesscoming]** Merci beaucoup. Contentes que cela te plait, nous espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant. Si tu le souhaites nous avons, d'autres histoires en cours.

 **[Sissi1789** ] Merci ! ça ne pouvait que leur faire du bien un petit voyage ^^. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira.

 **[Guest]** Oh, I'm sorry. For the moment, there will be no an English version, maybe later.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un portail bleu s'ouvre en plein milieu de la verdure de Central Park à New-York. Après un long mois de vacances, Magnus et Alec sont de retour chez eux. Le sorcier tenant la main de son homme, marchent dans le parc pour arriver devant une église abandonnée. Le brun aux yeux bleus sourit pour remercier son amant. Ces vacances lui ont fait beaucoup de bien enfin leurs ont fait plutôt, ils ont pu se retrouver et se rapprocher encore plus tout en visitant différents pays grâce aux pouvoirs du bruns aux yeux marrons. Ils se fixent un moment avant que le Shadowhunter ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de son homme. Le baiser est doux, tendre, amoureux mais très vite, la langue de l'asiatique en demande plus ce que l'ange accepte, l'un entoure le cou et l'autre la taille pour rapprocher leurs corps, un long gémissement de bien-être franchit la bouche d'Alec. C'est tellement grisant, tellement intense, ils oublient qu'ils sont dans un parc à la vue de tous. Certains passant d'ailleurs sourient en les voyant, d'autres sont plus surpris ou même écœurés, toutefois, les deux amants s'en moquent tant qu'ils sont ensembles. Après quelques minutes, l'air leur manque, ils se séparent doucement, front contre front, les joues un peu rougies pour le brun et un immense sourire aux lèvres pour le sorcier.

\- Je t'aime Magnus !

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Alexander !

Puis l'ange prend la main de son homme et ils entrent dans les locaux de l'institut. Ils passent les portes et entrent dans un bâtiment totalement high-tech, aux dernières pointes de la technologiques. Alec est plutôt content de retrouver son institut, il espère que tout s'est bien passé pendant son absence, en tout cas, il n'y a pas eu d'appels au cours de ces vacances. Il respire un grand coup, se préparant déjà à retrouver sa famille. Il serre un peu plus la main de son amant. Magnus sourit en voyant son tendre et cher stressé juste parce qu'il va revoir son frère et sa sœur, quoiqu'avec cette dernière, leurs retrouvailles risquent d'être intéressantes. Ils continuent d'avancer jusqu'à leur table de réunion, d'ailleurs, à cette dernière se trouve, Clary, Jace, Simon, son petit frère Max, Luke et Isabelle. Ils sont en pleine discussion, Alec et Magnus avancent tranquillement sans faire de bruit pour écouter la conservation. Soudainement, Luke et Simon tournent la tête machinalement vers le couple. Intrigués, de part le silence des deux hommes, le reste de la petite bande lève leurs regards de la table de contrôle pour regarder dans la même direction. Isabelle pousse une exclamation de joie, avant de venir enlacer son frangin et d'en faire de même avec son futur beau-frère, enfin de ce qu'en dit sa sœur. Jace emboîte le pas de la brune et salue les deux nouveaux arrivants. Petit à petit, dans une bonne humeur communicative, ils s'échangent entre eux bruyamment.

\- Alors ces voyages ? Comment s'étaient ? Quel était le pays que vous avez le plus apprécié ? Pose Isabelle, enchaînant les questions. Elle pose son regard sur son frère et sourit, avant de se tourner vers le sorcier, s'approche, lui chuchote quelque chose, et l'asiatique rit. Alec fronce des sourcils, comprenant bien vite ce qu'il peut se passer à côté de lui, et rougit au regard bien trop insistant de sa sœur et Magnus sur lui. Le brun aux yeux bleus pousse gentiment le sorcier.

\- ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclame Alec.

\- Mon ange… rit doucement Magnus.

\- Oh allez, big Bro', tu peux me raconter un peu, sourit grandement Izzy.

Alec secoue doucement la tête, pour tenter de faire oublier à sa sœur son idée, il la prend dans ses bras. Izzy sourit en rendant l'étreinte mais elle lui murmure : « Tu n'y échapperas pas Alec ! », ce qu'il lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Izzy se met à rigoler avant d'attraper le bras de Magnus.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je t'emprunte ton chéri pour un long moment, réplique la brunette.

Le chef de l'institut hausse les épaules, sa sœur ne sait pas se tenir mais un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Ils se mettent un peu à discuter, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant leur absence avant que le dirigeant ramène jusqu'à la porte son chéri. Ils se sourient amoureusement, Alec se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'asiatique, il approfondit son baiser sachant que cela va lui manquer dans la journée, il a déjà hâte de rentrer pour le retrouver. Magnus sourit, salue son ange d'un dernier baiser papillon puis quitte les lieux. Une fois dehors, il respire un grand coup d'air frais, il se décide à rentrer à pied chez lui, ça va lui faire du bien, il retrouve sa ville, celle qui protège contre les démons.

Cette petite ballade d'une trentaine de minutes lui a fait un bien fou, il rentre dans son immeuble et monte les escaliers pour atteindre son appartement mais arrivé devant sa porte, il trouve celle-ci entrouverte, il hausse un sourcil et sort son téléphone au cas ou il devrait prévenir Alec, il entre doucement à l'intérieur en tendant l'oreille, rien, pas de bruit. Il va donc fermer la porte, met en place sa barrière et se prépare à lancer des sorts si besoin. Il fouille chaque pièce, cependant, pour l'instant, il ne trouve rien, chaque meuble ou objet est à sa place. Il commence à se dire qu'il n'y a rien chez lui mais quand il arrive dans sa chambre, il aperçoit dans son lit, une masse ronde sous ses draps. Il referme la porte doucement, appelle directement Alec.

\- Mon ange…

\- Je te manque déjà ? taquine gentiment le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te téléphone, rentre à la maison, demande le sorcier.

\- Qu… Pourquoi ? interroge le Shadowhunter.

\- Rentre s'il te plait, rétorque Magnus.

Alec sentant que quelque chose ne va pas, il acquiesce doucement et prévient l'asiatique qu'il sera là le plus vite possible. Le brun aux yeux marrons remercie son homme avant de ranger son cellulaire dans sa poche, il rouvre la porte de sa chambre, un sort très puissant entre sa main gauche. Il s'approche à pas de chat de son lit, se préparant à retirer les draps de celui-ci. Il inspire très lentement puis les tire alors qu'il va pour attaquer ou se défendre, une petite masse se jette contre lui en l'appelant par son prénom. Quand il baisse la tête, il tombe sur une petite tête brune frisée, il observe plus attentivement et reconnait Madzie. Il ouvre grand les yeux, que fait la petite fille ici dans son appartement ? Il serre la petite demoiselle dans ses bras, elle tremble, il s'agenouille devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Madzie ! Que fais-tu ici sans Catarina ?

Madzie regarde le sorcier, terrorisée, elle se colle au torse de Magnus, elle veut rester avec lui. Alors qu'il réconforte la petite puce, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre en grand et se referme, il entend des pas précipités, il annonce à son chéri qu'il se trouve dans la chambre. Assez rapidement, la porte s'ouvre sur Alec, le jeune homme hausse les sourcils en voyant la petite sorcière dans les bras de son amant. Il questionne l'asiatique mais celui-ci hausse les épaules alors que la petite fille s'accroche à la chemise du brun. La fillette se calme petit à petit à la présence des deux adultes qui l'apaise et la rassure. Elle s'inquiète pour Catarina, elle sait qu'elle doit parler, cependant, les mots ne sortent pas, pourtant elle doit le faire. Mais elle a eu tellement peur, elle voit encore ses yeux et son sourire ainsi que le cri strident de la sorcière qui l'a prise sous son aile. Alec s'approche lentement, il pose délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Madzie qui tourne la tête vers lui, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle fonce dans les bras de l'ange qui lui rend son étreinte tout en lui parlant doucement. Incapable de parler, elle se détache légèrement du chasseur d'ombre. Ce dernier lui essuie les larmes coulant des yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Madzie ! Dis-nous ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance ! Tu n'es pas blessée demande-t-il inquiet jetant un regard à son amoureux qui comprend d'un regard qu'il doit vérifier l'état de Madzie. Où est Catarina ?

A l'évocation de la sorcière, la fillette se réfugie à nouveau dans ses bras redoublant ses pleurs. D'un coup ses pleurs se stoppent, sa tête part en arrière, ses yeux deviennent blancs, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, petit à petit, la pièce change, Magnus se rapproche d'Alec et la petite sorcière. Quand Alec relève la tête, il se retrouve en ville, il hallucine, pourquoi est-il en ville alors qu'avant il était dans l'appartement du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

 _Des rires se firent entendre, devant eux, se trouvaient Catarina et Madzie se promenant joyeusement dans les rues de New-York, quelques paquets dans leurs mains, Madzie semblait épanouie. D'un coup, quelque chose sortit d'une ruelle agrippant fermement le bras de la petite demoiselle l'emportant avec lui dans l'obscurité de l'impasse. Catarina réagit immédiatement lâchant les sacs, elle utilisa sa magie. Elle jeta des sorts les uns après les autres pour faire lâcher prise le démon sans blesser la petite métisse qui avait l'air complétement effrayée de voir l'apparence de son agresseur. Un homme grand, musclé et chauve. Un œil bleu translucide et un autre noir avec la peau calcinée tout autour et boiteux. Des grandes mains avec de longs doigts osseux et anguleux, sa bouche cachait des dents pointues, acérées. Des sbires tout aussi affreux encerclèrent Catarina et l'attaquèrent. L'être démoniaque ricana en voyant la magicienne en difficulté et reporta son attention sur sa proie._

 _\- Je suis ton père ! Rends-moi mon pouvoir, tu ne dois plus exister ! Rétorqua le démon d'une voix rauque et éraillée._

 _Madzie tenta de se dégager, paniquée, inquiète pour sa tutrice. Dans sa tentative, une onde de choc propulsa son soi-disant père assez suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de son emprise. Elle voulut aider Catarina à se débarrasser des sbires. Cependant l'être diabolique revint à la charge fonçant droit sur Madzie, l'adulte se mit devant la petite la protégeant et cria : « Cours ! Fonce ! Ne te retourne pas ! ». La petite fille apeurée ne voulait pas laisser la sorcière les affronter seule. Elle resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes avant que Catarina ne l'incite de nouveau à s'enfuir. Madzie courut et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit, fut le cri déchirant de l'infirmière._

Tout un coup le décor change et de nouveau, ils se retrouvent dans la chambre de Magnus. Alec sort de sa léthargie, baisse ses yeux sur la fillette la voyant endormie, il l'installe confortablement sur le lit avant de poser son regard sur son homme tout aussi chamboulé. L'asiatique attrape son téléphone dans l'intention d'appeler son amie lorsque soudain des coups violents se font entendre contre la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Alors qui pour vous serait la personne qui frappe à la porte ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Catarina après la fuite de Madizie ?**

 **Nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour la suite de "To Be Us". Nous posteront un chapitre chaque semaine à partir de maintenant, pour chacune des histoires.**

 **See u Soon !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nous voici de retour pour vous poster la suite de "A Family". Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **[Sissi1789] :** Merci pour ton review. Oui la pauvre, beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira.

 **[Liki ] :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Izzy fidèle à elle-même ^^. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira aussi.

 **/!\Scène à caractère sexuel/!\**

 **Bonne lecture ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **TOC ! TOC !**

Ils sursautent se jetant un regard inquiet, qui peut bien frapper à la porte. Magnus range son téléphone tandis qu'Alec sort un petit poignard, ils quittent lentement la pièce où Madzie est endormie pour se diriger vers cette dernière où les coups ne cessent de se faire entendre. Ils se placent chacun d'un côté de la porte puis avec l'aide de sa magie, le sorcier ouvre la porte de chez lui. Alors qu'ils se préparent à attaquer, ils voient le corps blessé de Catarina atterrir sur le sol. Alec referme la porte au même moment que Magnus se précipite sur son amie pour lui venir en aide, il la tourne délicatement et commence à lui prodiguer les premiers soins avec sa magie. Alec observe silencieusement son homme tenter de sauver la vie de la jeune femme. Après quelques longues minutes, Magnus souffle de soulagement, il a réussi à retrouver un pouls et des battements de cœur chez Catarina. L'asiatique transporte doucement son amie dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, les questions viendront après. Magnus revient auprès d'Alec qui s'est servi un café, le beau brun se tourne vers son amant. Il pose sa tasse et va à sa rencontre. Magnus se refugie dans les bras de son ange, il n'a besoin que de ça pour le moment. Alec le comprenant, entraine le sorcier sur le canapé du salon où ils les installent avant de le serrer contre son torse. Il caresse doucement son dos, embrasse de temps en temps la tempe de son amant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour cet homme qu'il aime et désire tant. Magnus sentant tant d'amour, relève les yeux pour le remercier d'être là pour lui. Il se noie dans ce regard saphir, azuré qu'il aime. Alors sans le comprendre vraiment, ils se rapprochent jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se frôlent, se touchent. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, ayant besoin l'un comme l'autre de leur présence. Le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de bestial et de torride. Les mains des deux hommes caressent le corps de l'autre. Leurs souffles se saccadent, les vêtements se froissent. Ils ont ce besoin de sentir l'autre. Mais Alec sépare leurs lèvres, le souffle court, les joues et les lèvres rougies. Magnus le trouve plus que séduisant et attirant. Il va pour reposer ses lèvres, cependant Alec tourne la tête.

\- Mag' ! Je… Ce n'est pas le moment pour…

\- Pour ? demande le sorcier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour… Tu le sais très bien, réplique Alec, rougissant de gêne.

Magnus sourit, il adore faire rougir son amant, ça le rend encore plus attrayant. L'asiatique s'assoit sur les jambes du jeune nephilim, il entoure le visage du brun avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. Les mains du Warlock se faufile sous le haut noir d'Alec qui contracte les muscles sous le touché délicat mais terriblement sensuel de Magnus. Le jeune Lightwood tente de stopper son amant, néanmoins, la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche, sont de doux gémissements qui encouragent l'asiatique à poursuivre son envie. Sa bouche va explorer de nouveau le cou si tentant et appétissant du jeune chasseur. Il mord, lèche et suce la chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse laissant apparaître un suçon, montrant au monde que ce jeune brun est pris. Il continue de descendre ses baisers vers l'une de ces clavicules, avec ses deux mains et un peu de magie, il transforme le haut du jeune homme en une chemise pour qu'il puisse ouvrir lentement et un à un chaque bouton alors que sa bouche continue de descendre le long du torse du Nephilim. Alec sent le désir monter plus en lui, il perd totalement pied dès que son homme pose une main sur lui, il ne fait que gémir, son bas ventre s'éveille petit à petit, il commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Son cœur bat très vite dans sa poitrine, il bascule la tête en arrière quand Magnus commence à jouer avec un de ses tétons. Il sent la chaleur humide de la langue de son homme mordiller, lécher son petit bout de chair si sensible à ces caresses. La tension augmente encore d'un cran quand les mains du sorcier, détachent la ceinture et défont le bouton de son pantalon. Il soulève automatiquement le bassin pour permettre à son amant de faire descendre, plutôt glisser lentement le bas ainsi que le sous-vêtement libérant le membre plus que réveillé du brun au yeux bleus. Magnus ayant terminé de jouer avec les tétons de son ange, continue la descente ayant enfin réussi à libérer son nephilim. Suivant une ligne invisible qu'il retrace avec ses baisers humides jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité de son amant. Il sourit, regarde ensuite Alec droit dans les yeux voulant voir à quel point celui-ci était désireux de sentir les lèvres de Magnus autour de lui pour le faire monter plus haut dans les étoiles.

\- Mag'… Je… supplia le brun avec grande difficulté.

Le sorcier sourit encore plus avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland du Nephilim qui soupira d'aise. Il commença avec quelques coups de langue avant de le prendre totalement en bouche faisant perdre totalement pied à son ange qui gémit son prénom jusqu'à atteindre les étoiles. Magnus n'a pas loupé une miette de son amant, le voir rejeter la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, entendre ses gémissements, un sourire étire ses lèvres avant qu'il n'utilise sa magie pour nettoyer son homme et le rhabiller. Alec redescend petit à petit, il se redresse un peu. Encore dans les vapes, il se tourne vers Magnus.

\- Tout ira bien, Mag' ! Catarina va s'en sortir, rassure le brun.

Il pose sa tête sur le torse du sorcier, entourant sa taille de ses bras. L'asiatique lui rend son étreinte déposant en plus un baiser sur le crâne de Alec. Ils restent alors comme ça, enlacés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre à regarder le ciel par la baie vitrée qui se trouve devant eux. Magnus remercie intérieurement Alec pour son soutient ayant compris qu'il avait juste besoin de sa présence, de le sentir avec lui, qu'il l'épaule alors que l'état de santé de Catarina l'inquiète beaucoup. Après ce moment de tendresse entre eux qui a duré dans le temps, ils entendent quelques gémissements de douleurs parvenir de la chambre d'ami. Magnus se lève laissant Alec seul sur le canapé, il fonce dans la chambre où il a installé son amie. Le jeune Lightwood quant à lui se redresse, part dans la cuisine pour aller prendre un verre et le remplir d'eau fraiche pour par la suite, rejoindre les deux sorciers. Mais avant d'atteindre la pièce, il fait un petit détour par leur chambre pour voir si tout va bien pour Mazdie, il entrouvre légèrement et doucement la porte pour remarquer que la petite fille a un sommeil agité. Il s'approche lentement du lit, pose le verre sur la table de nuit et commence quelques délicates caresses dans les cheveux de la petite sorcière pour apaiser son sommeil, après quelques secondes, celui-ci se calme, la petite fillette semble calmée et s'emmitoufle dans la couette. Alec sourit attendri et ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser papillon sur le front de Madzie. Il se relève sans faire le moindre bruit, récupère le verre et va retrouver son amant et son amie. La porte de la chambre étant ouverte, il sourit timidement en voyant Magnus assit sur le lit aidant Catarina à se redresser pour qu'elle soit bien calée contre la pile de coussins que son homme a dû arranger pour la sorcière. Celle-ci ne peut retenir une plainte de souffrance, inquiétant Magnus qui se rapproche d'elle. Catarina sourit légèrement à Magnus pour le rassurer, une fois qu'elle est bien installée, l'asiatique va enlacer son amie bleue en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas. Après quelques secondes de tendresse entre les deux amis, Alec s'avance pour déposer le verre sur le guéridon, étant un peu mal à l'aise, il va pour quitter la pièce se doutant que son homme a besoin d'être seul avec la sorcière mais Magnus le retient et le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le warlock se penche vers le nephilim pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Reste, s'il te plait, demande Magnus d'une petite voix serrant la main de son petit ami déposant dans la nuque du brun aux yeux azurés, un petit baiser.

Catarina sourit en les voyant aussi proche, les trouvant touchant, elle est plutôt satisfaite de voir le bonheur qui pétille dans les yeux de son ami quand il regarde le jeune nephilim. Alec laisse un sourire tendre se former sur ses lèvres, tout en regardant son amant d'un air amoureux. Il vient déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres de l'asiatique, il tourne la tête et s'aperçoit du regard de la sorcière sur eux, il rougit instantanément, gêné.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit bisou mon petit cœur, ce n'est pas comme si, elle nous avait surpris au lit ! fait-il amusé.

\- Magnus ! s'exclame-t-il outré, rougissant plus encore, allant lui pincer la hanche.

Son amant éclate de rire à la réaction du jeune brun et vient de nouveau lui embrasser le coin des lèvres. Un autre petit rire se fait entendre, les deux hommes tournent la tête vers la sorcière, qui semble réjouie, toutefois son rire se transforme très vite en quinte de toux, qui sur le coup, inquiète Magnus, Alec se lève et laisse son partenaire, s'occuper d'elle. Il se contente juste de prendre le verre et de le donner à son amant, pour lui faire boire le liquide transparent. Le chasseur d'ombre reprend place sur un coin du lit, se sentant un peu inutile sur le moment. Il se rappelle que lorsque la sorcière est venue ici, s'est écroulée, il a vu toute la panique dans le regard de Magnus, lui-même, s'est senti mal et penser que la seule chose qu'il a pu faire pour aider son sorcier, est de lui avoir donné un peu de sa force pour que sa magie soit le plus efficace possible. Il n'a pu rien faire de plus, à part observer ce qui s'est déroulé sous ses yeux.

\- Alexander ? Apelle le sorcier aux yeux de chats.

Le concerné, en entendant son nom, sort de ses pensées et croise le regard de son amant. Il comprend ce qu'il souhaite et se lève pour se rendre dans la cuisine à nouveau, préparant quelques petites choses à grignoter pour que Catarina reprenne des forces. Alec fait au plus vite et revient avec ce qu'il faut. Il le tend au sorcier qui le remercie, la bleuté commence à manger reprenant petit à petit des forces sous les regards bienveillants des deux hommes. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, elle a l'impression d'être une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise devant ses parents. Elle ne peut retenir un rire à cette pensée qui l'a traversé tandis que son ami et son amant la regardent en haussant les sourcils. Elle se calme, termine le plateau repas qu'on lui a apporté, elle le pose ensuite à ses côtés.

\- Madzie est avec vous ? Je l'ai perdue de vue, je suis inquiète Magnus ! commence la sorcière aux cheveux blancs.

\- Oui, rassure-toi Cat', elle est bien chez nous, rassure le sorcier.

Un soupire de soulagement franchit les lèvres de l'amie de l'asiatique, elle a eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose à cette petite. Alec pose sa main sur l'épaule de la bleuté, elle lui sourit et commence à raconter aux garçons qu'elles ont été attaquées par un démon qui avait à sa solde d'autres êtres démoniaques. Elle leur fait part aussi de son ressentie lors de cette attaque.

\- Ce démon qui nous a attaqué, ce n'était pas un simple démon, c'était un démon supérieur !

Alec et Magnus se regardent plus que surpris par cette révélation. Le jeune nephilim ne comprend pas, il n'y avait aucune trace de démon supérieur dans la maison de cette Iris. Alors comment ce démon pourrait être le père de Madzie, il va devoir enquêter et pour ça, il va devoir aller à Idris demander une audience auprès de la sorcière adepte de la France pour comprendre cette attaque. Alors que la discussion continue entre les trois adultes, des petits pas se font entendre puis soudain une petite voix fluette résonne dans la pièce.

\- Catarina !

Les trois personnes présentes dans la chambre se tournent et sourirent en voyant Madzie au pas de la porte. Elle se précipite sur le lit pour entourer de ses bras la taille de sa tutrice.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'aider. En plus, je t'ai laissé, abandonné à ces monstres, dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

A la Suite de cette phrase, les trois adultes entourent la petite pour la rassurer, elle n'est pas seule, ils seront là pour la protéger.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La semaine prochaine la suite de To Be Us !**

 **See u Soon !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous nous excusons pour ce retard, mais le voici enfin, la suite de A Family est là. Nous espérons qu'ils vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Une semaine est passée depuis l'attaque du « supposé » père de Madzie. Catarina est toujours chez Magnus et Alec. Pendant, toute cette semaine, ils ont pris soins des deux sorcières. Ce jour-là, Alec est parti à l'institut, comme tous les matins, Magnus est en présence de son amie autour de la table, mangeant tranquillement le petit-déjeuner tout en surveillant Madzie qui regarde la télévision. L'asiatique fixe sa vieille amie.

\- Comment te portes-tu ? Après notre repas, je t'examinerai. Déclare-t-il.

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes coriaces, nous les sorciers. Répond-t-elle,

Magnus lui sourit amicalement. Catarina poursuit, tout en jetant un œil à la petite.

\- Elle se sent bien ici. Ses cauchemars semblent s'estomper en notre présence. S'exclame-t-elle heureuse de l'effet qu'à le couple sur Madzie.

\- Elle est bien entourée et elle le sera toujours. Elle est rassurée que tu ailles mieux, vous allez pouvoir bientôt rentrer. Réplique-t-il

Catarina observe son ami, secoue la tête doucement.

\- Merci de tes soins apportés, je suis contente que Madzie ait trouvé refuge ici, qu'elle se soit sentie en sécurité. Vous avez été formidables. Renchérit-elle, _même ils feraient d'excellents parents,_ ajoute-t-elle dans ses pensées.

\- C'est tout à fait normal d'être là, tu peux et elle aussi compter sur nous. Dit Magnus, balayant d'une main les paroles de la bleuté comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La sorcière désespère aux paroles de son ami, se contentant de finir de manger.

Pendant, ce temps, dans son bureau à l'institut, Alec travaille sur sa tablette, agacé de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse à son message, Pourtant, l'urgence est de mise. Cependant, encore une fois, l'Enclave ne se presse pas. Il soupire, mettant son visage entre ses mains, fatigué que leur haut dirigeant n'en fasse qu'à leur tête. Il s'inquiète pour Madzie et l'enquête lancée, ne mène à rien pour le moment, ce qui n'arrange pas ses inquiétudes. Il est heureux que les deux sorcières aillent déjà mieux. Il a pris plaisir à s'occuper de la petite pendant la convalescence de Catarina. Peut-être un peu trop, pense-t-il. Il sourit au souvenir de Magnus avec Madzie.

 _Alec venait de finir la vaisselle. Il avait aperçu son homme porter la petite dans ses bras, l'amenant dans une autre de leur chambre d'ami. Il s'essuya les mains et entreprit de se rendre dans cette fameuse pièce. La porte était restée entrouverte, il l'ouvrit silencieusement et il ne put retenir un tendre sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Magnus était allongé, livre en main, aux côtés de Madzie, il ne fit pas attention à la présence de Alec, continua à lire la petite histoire, prenant des intonations diverses pour pimenter cette dernière, de son autre main, il caressait doucement les cheveux de la petite sorcière, qui somnolait dangereusement. Les minutes passèrent et l'histoire ne put être terminée, Madzie s'était endormie. Magnus ferma le livre et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, lui murmurant de douces paroles, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le sorcier releva son visage et vit son amant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le regard plein d'amour. Le chasseur d'ombre s'approchait du lit, alors que l'asiatique se releva doucement, Alec fit à son tour un baiser sur le front de la petite sorcière. Ils sortirent de la pièce sans bruit, avant d'aller se poser sur le canapé pour se câliner._

Alec sort de ce souvenir. Il a apprécié voir son amant ainsi, il semble si naturel avec les enfants, si paternel sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Alec se voit, Magnus et lui, élevant un enfant, l'idée lui plait et depuis ces jours-ci, cette dernière germe, doucement.

La journée passe bien trop lentement, Alec sur les nerfs, par cette non réponse de l'Enclave qui ne daigne arriver. C'est alors qu'il se décide à quitter l'institut pour rentrer chez lui, ayant hâte de rejoindre, sa famille et Catarina, enfin son amant et les deux sorcières. Alec se mord la lèvre et rougit à sa pensée, secouant la tête. Il marche tranquillement vers chez eux, profitant de l'air pur pour essayer de se calmer. Une fois arrivée, il utilise sa clé et sourit à son arrivé dans le salon, retrouvant les deux magiciennes et son amant, dont il pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'asiatique, lui faisant un petit bisou. La fin d'après midi se passe entre les discussions et les rires de la petite troupe, en début de soirée, Alec se lève pour aller en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, il est très vite rejoint par Magnus et Madzie qui veulent l'aider, le brun sourit et c'est sous l'œil attendri de Catarina qu'ils commencent à composer le diner. La sorcière ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire, ils forment vraiment une petite famille. Son cœur se serre, rien qu'à l'idée de séparer Madzie des garçons mais elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment chez son ami. Elle a une vie, son travail à l'hôpital qui l'attend. Elle soupire doucement, secoue la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, voulant profiter de l'instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec un petit tour de mains façon Magnus, la table est mise, ils s'installent tous et mangent ce qu'ils ont confectionné en cuisine. Madzie monopolise toute la conversation, aucun des trois adultes ne l'aura vu comme ça, aussi pétillante et bavarde.

Après ce diner et surtout l'heure tardive, tous vont se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit, Alec emmène Madzie dans sa chambre et lui raconte une histoire, embrasse son front puis quitte la pièce, une fois la petite bien endormie. Il rejoint son homme dans leur chambre qui retire son haut, le nephelim admire le spectacle sans rien dire. Tandis que le sorcier sentant la présence de son amant sourit, il agite les mains et hop, son ange se retrouve en boxer. L'asiatique se tourne alors pour s'approcher. Le jeune Lightwood se recule en voyant le regard de prédateur de Magnus, il déglutit difficilement mais hélas pour lui, il se retrouve très vite acculé contre un mur. Magnus pose ses mains sur le torse du brun qu'il caresse doucement, il se penche un peu pour murmurer à l'oreille de son homme.

\- Que faisais-tu dans l'ombre, Shadowhunter ! Tu comptais me sauter dessus, réplique le sorcier de sa voix la plus suave.

Alec se sent rougir, il a chaud et les mains de Magnus sur lui ne l'aide pas à se concentrer, il a juste envie de fermer les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations qu'il ressent au contact de son homme. L'asiatique sourit en voyant la gêne de son amant, il se colle un peu plus à Alec descendant ses mains vers son boxer qu'il fait descendre lentement le long des jambes du Lightwood, il remarque la chair de poule que cela lui procure, il commence alors à embrasser le cou de petits baisers papillons pour descendre vers les tétons qu'il fait durcir avec sa langue en les léchant, suçotant et mordillant. Il poursuit sa descente vers l'aine du demi ange qui contracte ses muscles sous son passage, il entend des petits soupirs de plaisir sortir de ses lèvres. Il continue vers les cuisses d'Alec qu'il embrasse allant vers l'intérieur de celles-ci, il passe à la droite en laissant échapper un souffle sur le membre de son nephelim qui se cambre. Le désir augmente d'un cran entre eux, il fait se relever Magnus pour l'embrasser sensuellement tout en le faisant reculer vers le lit, ils se laissent tomber dessus, ils s'effleurent, se caressent avec tendresse faisant monter la température dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, qu'ils montent aux cieux. Le souffle court et encore rapide, Magnus embrasse les lèvres du demi ange avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il le serre contre lui avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Madzie se balade dans la rue, elle regarde partout autour d'elle. Elle reconnait le lieu de l'attaque du démon, elle s'avance tout doucement, l'air pèse, elle sent son cœur se serrer. Alors qu'elle continue d'avancer, elle distingue des petits bruits, elle tente d'appeler mais pas de réponse. Plus elle marche, plus les sons sont plus nets, elle arrive à un moment à savoir qu'une personne est en danger, ce sont des gémissements de douleur qu'elle perçoit. Elle se met donc à courir en direction de la personne et se stoppe en distinguant petit à petit la silhouette, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, elle voit Catarina dans un marre de sang, tendant la main vers la petite, son visage a moitié brûlé. Des larmes coulent de ses joues alors qu'elle tente d'avancer vers sa tutrice, celle-ci s'éloigne de plus en plus pour disparaître. La fillette lâche un cri de douleur et de tristesse. Soudain le paysage change, elle se retrouve dans l'appartement de Magnus, elle cherche partout le couple mais personne, elle se dirige vers la chambre du sorcier mais elle la trouve vide. Elle tombe alors au sol en pleurant. Elle est seule, ils l'ont abandonné.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cette nuit-là, une petite tête brune se réveille en sursaut. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, paniquée, elle reconnait le lieu mais sa respiration est toujours aussi saccadée, elle sent des larmes couler de ses yeux, elle les essuie, dans un murmure, elle prononce le nom de sa tutrice et des deux hommes. Elle se lève, sort de la chambre discrètement et se rend vers la porte de la chambre de la sorcière. Elle la pousse silencieusement et passe sa petite tête pour observer la bleuté, pour ainsi, voir comment elle se porte. Elle voit sa cage thoracique se soulever avec lenteur. Madzie en est soulagée et referme la porte sans bruit, avant d'aller vers une autre porte, qu'elle ouvre dans le calme. Des faibles ronflements se font entendre, la petite fille sait de qui cela provient, mais elle ne s'en formalise pas plus, cela l'apaise même, la rassure et faisant disparaître progressivement ses larmes. Elle s'avance vers le lit, y grimpe et se laisse glisser sous les couvertures entre les deux hommes. Elle se pelotonne comme elle peut et sa respiration devient plus légère. Elle s'endort, ses pleurs ont cessé et son sommeil est plus doux.

Les rayons du soleil percent dans la chambre et réchauffent les visages des deux hommes de la chambre, Alec fronce les sourcils, il se tourne, tombe sur le visage de Magnus, il sourit et s'avance pour l'embrasser doucement mais il sent une résistance, un poids, étant surpris, il soulève la couette et aperçoit une petite demoiselle collée à lui. Il sourit attendri mais rougit et remarquant qu'il est nu. Soudain un petit rire se fait entendre, il relève les yeux vers Magnus. Il le fusille du regard alors que le sorcier rigole un peu plus fort.

\- Chut, Magnus ! Tu vas réveiller Madzie !

L'asiatique se stoppe, soulève aussi le drap et voit la petite, il interroge son homme du regard qui hausse les épaules pour lui répondre. Magnus claque des doigts pour activer sa magie et d'un simple geste, se rhabille ainsi que son amant. Par la suite, ils se lèvent et vont manger le repas du matin pour qu'Alec puisse se préparer pour sa journée. Ils passent un petit moment tous les deux, leurs regards s'accrochent si des gens avaient été présent dans la pièce avec eux, ils auraient vu à quel point l'amour les entourent. Mais hélas ce moment se coupe car il est temps pour Alec d'aller à la douche puis s'habiller pour partir à l'institut. Magnus quant à lui, débarrasse sa table avec sa magie puis prépare le petit-déjeuner de Catarina et de Madzie. Une fois que ce fut prêt, il retrouve son demi ange qui termine de mettre ses chaussures, ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant qu'Alec ne quitte l'appartement. Il retourne dans son salon et attend que les deux sorcières se réveillent. Il n'attend pas longtemps car très rapidement, Madzie arrive dans le salon et va enlacer le sorcier. Celui-ci caresse les cheveux de la demoiselle, il lui demande ce qu'elle faisait dans leur lit. Elle lui parle donc de son cauchemar, Magnus la rassure puis il propose de manger son petit-déjeuner.

Au fil des heures, ils sont tous trois réunis dans le salon, en attendant l'un des clients de Magnus, Cat et lui, discutent alors que Madzie joue tranquillement sur le tapis de jeu, avec plusieurs jouets étalés tout autour d'elle.

\- Elle est venue une nouvelle fois dormir avec nous. Annonce le sorcier, jetant un regard doux vers la fillette.

\- Encore un cauchemar je présume ? demande Catarina, sachant déjà la réponse.

Magnus se contente de hocher la tête positivement.

\- ça demande du temps, mais cela semble se calmer depuis un jour ou deux. A-t-elle remarqué.

\- Oui mais elle n'est toujours pas en sécurité. S'inquiète-t-il soucieux.

\- Ici, elle l'est.

\- Pour le moment. Ça ne durera pas si nous n'arrêtons pas ce démon. Rétorque-t-il.

\- Magnus, vous le trouverez et je suis prête à tout pour la protéger.

\- Toi, tu restes en sécurité, nous réglerons ça ! dit-il ardemment.

Catarina sourit devant l'air déterminé de son ami. Elle a confiance en lui et en son compagnon.

\- A vos ordres monsieur le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! s'amuse-t-elle à répondre.

L'asiatique lève les yeux au ciel, flatté. La sonnette retentit, son client est arrivé. Il se lève et va l'accueillir. Ils vont dans le bureau. Pendant, ce temps, Catarina veille sur Madzie, elle lui propose au bout de quelques heures, alors que les clients s'enchaînent pour Magnus, de dessiner. La fillette en fait plusieurs, jusqu'à en montrer un à sa tutrice, toute fière d'elle. Cette dernière sourit à ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux.

\- Tu peux aller l'accrocher sur le frigo, ils seront heureux de voir ton œuvre. Déclare-t-elle heureuse.

La petite sorcière hoche de la tête, se met sur ses pieds et accroche avec l'aide de la bleuté, sur le frigo sa création. Elles le fixent un temps avant d'aller faire une autre activité pendant que le sorcier termine son entretien avec le client, ils sortent au bout de quelques minutes, Magnus le raccompagne à la porte avant de la fermer pour soupirer un bon coup, il va ensuite dans la cuisine pour boire et manger un morceau, chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis qu'Alec est parti à l'institut. Il sourit en voyant Catarina et Madzie sur sa terrasse, la petite entraine un peu ses pouvoirs avec Catarina. Alors qu'il est dans la cuisine, son regard est attiré par un dessin qui n'était pas présent sur son frigo avant, il s'avance et jette un œil. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, sur le dessin, il y a une maison avec Alec et lui à l'intérieur ainsi que la petite sorcière, Madzie tandis que Catarina est à l'extérieur, comme si elle leur rendait visite. Il fronce les sourcils, cela lui rappelle la fois où ils ont été au parc avec la jeune warlock.

 _Voyant que la fillette s'agitait et que Catarina avait besoin de repos, Magnus proposa de sortir au parc. Il faut dire que ça faisait quatre jours que Catarina et Madzie étaient maintenant installées dans l'appartement de l'asiatique, n'en sortant pas. L'une étant trop faible pour et l'autre ne voulait pas les quitter du fait des cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit. Mais là, la petite demoiselle avait grand besoin de prendre l'air mais surtout la bleuté avait grand besoin de calme. Ils mirent leurs chaussures, une petite veste pour ensuite quitter l'appartement que Magnus verrouilla et activa ses barrières de protections. Madzie prit la main d'Alec en avançant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de pouvoir monter dedans et d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et marchèrent tranquillement vers le parc le plus proche. Le soleil était au beau fixe, un peu de vent soufflait pour rafraichir les passants, une très bonne journée pour aller au parc et en profiter. Ils passèrent le portail, des cris d'enfants atteignirent leurs oreilles, Madzie accéléra le pas, tirant Alec qui souriait de la voir aussi pressée. Elle avait le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps, ils étaient là pour veiller sur elle. Ils arrivèrent très vite sur l'aire de jeu. La petite se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui lui firent signe qu'elle pouvait aller jouer. Madzie courut vers la structure qui faisait penser à un bateau de pirates. Tandis que Magnus et Alec vinrent se poser sur un banc non loin de leur petite protégée. Ils purent ainsi la voir jouer, s'amuser, discuter et rire avec d'autres enfants, ils se sourirent quand ils sentirent à un moment, le regard d'une personne sur eux. Ils cherchèrent du regard avant de trouver un couple, une femme et un homme, qui les fixait enfin sur la jeune femme. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alec se sentit rougir, Magnus posa deux doigts sous son menton pour tourner la tête du brun vers lui, si cette personne voulait du spectacle et bien il lui en donnerait. Il embrassa sensuellement le brun sous le regard du couple, il joua de sa langue, se mit même à suçoter celle du jeune Lightwood avant de se reculer pour leur permettre de respirer de nouveau. Le nephelim baissa la tête plus rouge qu'une tomate, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que Magnus lui prit la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que les minutes défilaient, Magnus décida de se lever pour aller chercher des glaces pour eux, Alec acquiesça surveillant toujours la jeune sorcière. Il attrapa son sac, sortit une bouteille qu'il avait pensé à mettre dedans avant de sortir, la fillette revint d'ailleurs le voir, elle parla un peu de ses amis qu'elle s'était faite._

 _\- Je peux avoir à boire s'il te plait, Alec ! demanda-t-elle._

 _Alec lui sourit grandement avant de lui tendre la petite bouteille. Elle but quelques gorgées avant de rendre la bouteille au même moment, Magnus revint à eux avec les glaces. Madzie courut vers lui, toute contente. Il lui tendit une des trois glaces qu'il avait, les yeux de la fillette pétillaient de bonheur. Ils retournèrent donc auprès du brun qui les attendait sur le banc, Madzie s'assit entre eux deux, un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle dégustait sa glace à la fraise. Le grand sorcier donna la glace qu'il avait prise pour son homme et ils purent attaquer. Ils se régalèrent tous les trois, riant devant les moustaches glacées qu'ils avaient._

 _Après ce petit gouter, Madzie put retourner s'amuser avec ses amis, Magnus mit son bras autour des épaules du jeune Lightwood qui lui-même posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'asiatique. Ne faisant plus attention aux alentours, ils ne virent pas le couple qui les observait se diriger vers eux._

 _\- Excusez-moi ! interpella une voix._

 _Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et tombèrent sur le couple de tout à l'heure. Alec se fit tout petit surtout que Magnus l'avait embrassé, se donnant en spectacle. C'était vraiment la honte pas que l'embrasser était la honte mais le baiser… il secoua la tête totalement, perturbé par le couple et ce baiser qu'il avait eu._

 _\- Oui ! Un problème, questionna le sorcier._

 _\- Oh non, rassurez-vous ! Au contraire, je trouve que vous êtes courageux et c'est plaisant de voir un couple comme vous dans un parc, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme._

 _Alec sourit timidement à la personne tandis que Magnus se retint de souffler, exaspéré, il ne manquait plus que ça, un fanatique des couples gays._

 _\- Merci, c'est très gentil ! répondit timidement Alec._

 _\- C'est tellement rare de voir ça mais tellement plus… plus…_

 _\- Chérie ! Arrête d'embêter ces jeunes personnes, coupa son mari._

 _\- Vous êtes en couple depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Chérie !_

 _\- Vous avez mis longtemps avant de vous décider d'adopter ?_

 _\- Mon cœur !_

 _\- La procédure n'a pas dû être long, vous êtes tellement beaux et sexy ensemble ?_

 _\- Chérie ! Laisse les tranquilles ! Tu vois bien que tu les embêtes avec ça, rétorqua sèchement le mari._

 _La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon alors que Magnus et Alec assimilèrent toutes les questions qu'elle leurs avait posées. De quoi parlait-elle ? Alors qu'ils allaient répondre, ils virent Madzie tomber pour atterrir au sol, ils s'excusèrent auprès du couple et coururent vers la fillette. Elle fixait le sang qui dégoulinait de son genou sans rien dire. Alec sortit un mouchoir du sac qu'il posa sur le genou alors que Magnus souleva la petite pour la porter. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'appartement._

Magnus revient à lui quand il entend qu'on l'appelle, il se tourne et tombe dans le regard bleuté d'Alec. Celui-ci est inquiet, Magnus avait l'air ailleurs, perdu. Il s'approche du sorcier et l'enlace surprenant celui-ci mais semble plutôt ravi de cette étreinte que le jeune Lightwood a entrepris. Ils restent comme ça un petit moment avant que le nephelim s'écarte. Il regarde son homme, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'ai enfin eu une réponse de l'Enclave, j'ai la permission de questionner Iris.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce weekend la suite de To Be US sera posté**

 **See u Soon**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nouveau chapitre de A Family, un peu plus court que les autres, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira tout autant**.

 **[nagron]** : Une vrai petite famille :), merci pour ton review !

 **[liki]** : Merci beaucoup, alors nous espérons que la suite te plaira !

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Très bonne lecture #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Qui est le père de Madzie ? Assène Alec.

Iris se contente une nouvelle fois de juste le regarder, enchaînée contre le mur de sa cellule. Ses mains prisonnières, l'empêchant de s'en servir. Alors, elle prend de haut le chasseur d'ombre. Pourquoi lui répondre. Ces shadowhunters ne font que tout ruiner, c'est la faute de sa race qu'elle ne peut plus voir sa petite fille, sa belle sorcière, celle dont elle est si fière.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien Shadowhunter ! Vous allez vouloir encore manipuler votre monde comme Valentin ! Crache-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait toutes ces choses ? Madzie n'était qu'une expérience pour vous également. Rétorque-t-il d'un visage dur.

\- Je vous interdits ! Madzie est ma plus grande fierté, ce Valentin n'a fait que se servir d'elle, elle vivait heureuse avec moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, votre race se croit supérieur, mais vous n'avez que des idées arrêtées !

Pendant un instant Alec la regarde juste. Il ne se sent pas réellement visé, il sait à quel point il est difficile de faire changer les mœurs chez l'Enclave, elle qui est si traditionnaliste et conservatrice. Mais, lui veut, souhaite et fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour essayer de faire évoluer les choses. Lui, qui s'est assumé grâce au grand sorcier, lui qui est tombé raide dingue de ce dernier, une créature obscure. Alors, être jugé comme quelqu'un ayant des « idées arrêtées » il est le dernier à se sentir offenser. Cependant, il est agacé, cet interrogatoire tourne en rond, et les paroles de Iris en boucles. Elle ne comprend pas l'urgence, alors il va lui faire saisir l'importance de sa question sur le père de la petite.

\- Il ne s'agit plus de nous. Cessez d'être égoïste ! Il s'agit de votre soi-disant « protégée », Si vous l'aimez réellement répondez à ma question ! dit-il sèchement.

Il la regarde dans les yeux, sérieux, déterminé.

\- Comment osez-vous prétendre que je ne l'aime pas ! Vous me jugez…Commence-t-elle.

\- Le père de Madzie a failli la tuer. Croyez-vous qu'être ici me plait si ce n'est pour une raison. Coupe-t-il.

La sorcière le regarde interloquer. A-t-elle bien entendu ce que ce chasseur d'ombre a déclaré. Sa petite fille est en danger et a failli trépasser. Impossible. Elle est sûre de l'avoir renvoyé avant que tout ça ne dégénère...

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'angoisse-t-elle.

Alec a remarqué qu'enfin il a eu toute son attention. Il n'a aucune envie de répondre à ces questions.

\- Elle va bien. Maintenant, qui est le père de Madzie ? Questionne-t-il de nouveau, lassé de se répéter.

\- Où vit-elle ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Renchérit-elle, ignorant sa question.

Elle veut savoir ce que devient celle qu'elle aime par-dessus tout.

\- Assez ! L'urgence est là ! Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre à répondre à vos questions. Si vous voulez qu'elle reste en sécurité, dites-moi qui est son géniteur ? grande-t-il sévèrement.

Iris se tait, regardant le shadowhunter.

\- Bien. Son père s'appelle Molech il n'est pas le plus puissant des démons supérieurs mais assez, vous avez pu le constater à travers les capacités de Madzie, conte-t-elle.

C'est ainsi, qu'elle lui révèle ce qu'elle sait de ce démon, Une fois terminée, Alec se contente de hocher la tête et de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller. La voix de Iris retentit une dernière fois.

\- Veillez bien sur elle ! Crie-t-elle.

La porte se referme derrière le dos de Alec. Il soupire fortement.

Deux jours sont passés depuis qu'Alec a réussi à obtenir des informations sur le père de Madzie, quant il est rentré dans l'appartement de Magnus et qu'ils en ont discuté, celui-ci a vu rouge, insultant Iris de « vieille sorcière ». Alec ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir alors qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner pour la joyeuse troupe. Il termine d'installer la table avant d'aller chercher Madzie, il ouvre la porte mais ne trouve point la demoiselle dans son lit. Il décide d'aller voir dans la salle de bain mais rien, il se rend dans sa chambre qu'il partage avec son homme. Il entrouvre la porte, il regarde à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant Magnus en train de raconter une histoire à la petite en utilisant sa magie, Les personnages du livre s'animent sous le regard émerveillé de la petite sorcière qui s'amuse aussi de temps en temps en prenant le contrôle d'un personnage avec ses pouvoirs. Alexander sourit grandement, il ouvre plus grand la porte.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi messieurs, dames.

Madzie sourit avant de se lever et sauter dans les bras du chasseur d'ombres pour qu'il l'emmène jusqu'à la table. Magnus se lève en souriant à son homme avant de claquer des doigts pour s'habiller puis il rejoint son amant et la petite pour manger. Il s'installe tout en discutant de leur future journée, ne sachant pas encore trop ce qu'ils vont faire. Alors que tout se passe dans une bonne ambiance, l'air se charge soudainement d'une énergie mystique, Magnus se place debout devant Alec et Madzie, le brun ayant pris la petite dans ses bras pour la protéger tandis qu'un cercle s'ouvre petit à petit en plein milieu du salon. Magnus charge deux boules magiques dans chaque main en attendant de voir ce qu'il va sortir du portail. Mais il se ravise en voyant un messager de l'Enclave, il stoppe sa posture de combat tout en haussant un sourcil ne comprenant pas la venue de l'Enclave.

\- Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood et Madzie Rouse ! Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait !

Les trois interpellés se regardent sans comprendre avant de reporter leur attention sur le messager. Pourquoi doivent-ils le suivre ? Alexander se lève avant de questionner un peu plus l'intrus.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons nous devrions vous suivre ?

\- Ordre venant de votre supérieur, Monsieur !

\- Donc il n'y a aucune raison que Magnus et Madzie nous suivent dans ce cas.

\- Ils doivent venir, ils sont convoqués aussi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux point vous en dire plus ! Mais sachez que si vous n'obéissez pas, je devrais utiliser la force !

Magnus se prépare à riposter mais son homme l'en empêche pour éviter toute effusion de sang devant l'enfant. Le sorcier capitule en soupirant, avant de claquer ses doigts pour habiller tout le monde. Ils acquiescent tous avant de marcher jusqu'au portail où ils entrent. Ils se retrouvent ainsi dans une salle avec devant eux seulement une longue table et quatre chaises. Alec fronce les sourcils étant habitué à ce genre de scénarios, il sent déjà d'avance que cela énervera son homme. Soudain une porte qui était jusqu'à lors dissimulée s'ouvre laissant place à Jia et Lorenzo ainsi qu'un garde shadowhunter et sorcier, ils s'assoient sur les chaises face au trio.

\- Messieurs ! Tout le monde étant présent, nous pouvons commencer la réunion en présence de Monsieur Bane, Monsieur Lightwood et Mademoiselle Rouse.

Le trio se regarde plein d'incompréhension, le directeur de l'institut de New-York s'avance tout près de Jia.

\- Puis-je demander que Madzie soit écarter de cette réunion, elle est trop jeune pour y assister, Madame Le Consul.

\- Je…

\- Il est regrettable qu'elle ne puisse pas y assister alors que cela concerne son sort, déclare solennellement Lorenzo.

Magnus contracte la mâchoire en entendant les mots de Lorenzo, comment parle-t-il d'un de ses semblables.

\- Certes, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une enfant qui est apeuré par cette mise en scène, réplique le jeune nephelim.

Tout en expliquant ceci, les trois adultes se tournent vers Magnus et l'enfant qui se tient accroché au pantalon de velours noirs que porte l'asiatique, jetant quelques coups d'œil. Magnus se baisse, prend Madzie dans ses bras, celle-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou, s'y accrochant désespérément. La Consul retient un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers le grand sorcier de Brooklyn chuchotant avec celui-ci pendant quelques instants.

\- Après quelques désaccords entre nos deux parties, il a été décidé que la petite Rouse pouvait attendre dehors la fin de cette réunion.

A la fin de la phrase du Consul, la porte dérobée s'ouvre et une jeune chasseuse d'ombre qu'Alec reconnut, vient chercher la petite, elle se baisse à son niveau.

\- Bonjour Madzie, je suis Aline. Tu veux bien venir avec moi en attendant qu'Alec et Magnus ont terminé cette réunion.

La petite regarde Alec et Magnus hésitant un petit peu mais voyant qu'ils hochent la tête, elle accepte en demandant si elle allait vite les retrouver, ce qu'Aline lui promit.

\- A la suite de votre demande d'entrevue avec Iris Rouse, l'Enclave, les sorciers et moi-même, nous aimerions savoir ce qui a été dit lors de cette rencontre.

\- Elle m'a donné le nom du père de Madzie, nous avons donc pu avec l'institut commencer à chercher des informations.

\- Très bien et qui est-il ?

\- Le démon Molech, d'après les informations que nous avons trouvées, il aurait pris en grade en s'associant avec des démons plus puissants qu'il a ensuite évincés. Il n'est pas loin de prendre la place d'un démon supérieur. Il en a d'autres sous ses ordres.

\- Si je comprends bien, Madzie l'aiderait à augmenter cette puissance en plus de ce démon supérieur.

Alec hoche la tête à l'affirmative aux paroles de la Consule. Comment peut-on faire du mal à une petite fille, pense-t-il. Il reporte son attention sur son amant, sa mâchoire crispée, lui fait comprendre à quel point cette situation et la présence du nouveau grand sorcier, ne lui plait pas. Lorenzo et Magnus se jettent des regards mauvais.

\- Nous devons retrouver absolument ce Molech. Déclare Jia.

\- Nous laissons ce travail au bon soin d'une Enclave qui se veut compétente, déclare Lorenzo. Et je pense que pour le bien de cette enfant, il faudrait qu'elle rejoigne ses pairs, au Labyrinthe en spiral. Nous pourrons la protéger comme il se doit.

\- Je comprends bien Monsieur Rey, mais en tant que Consule, il me semble que nous serrons plus apte en tant que Shadowhunter à protéger Madzie d'une attaque de démon. Avec tous les moyens qui ont été mis en place par Monsieur Bane dans notre institut à New-York, cette petite sorcière ne risque rien, explique Jia.

\- Insinuez vous que nous sommes incompétent ? Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on nous insulte, il me semble que vos barrières ont été mise en place par un sorcier. Vous voulez plutôt garder et avoir sous votre aile cette pauvre enfant, rétorque Lorenzo.

C'est ainsi que pendant quelques minutes, Alec et Magnus assistent à un débat pour savoir où Madzie ira. Agaçant de plus en plus Magnus, Alec fait un pas en avant puis toussote avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si ça peut vous aider, Madzie peut rester chez Magnus, elle sera sous la surveillance d'un sorcier et d'un Shadowhunter. Nous pourrons vous faire un rapport sur sa sécurité tous les jours.

La consule et le grand sorcier fixent le directeur avant de se mettre à réfléchir sur la proposition du brun.

Un portail s'ouvre de nouveau dans le salon de Magnus laissant ainsi trois silhouettes apparaitre au fur et à mesure. Catarina se lève, patiente jusqu'à pouvoir serrer Madzie dans ses bras avant de se relever et de questionner les deux garçons du regard. Magnus propose alors qu'ils s'assoient à table tout en claquant des doigts pour réchauffer leur petit déjeuner qui a été écourté. Ils se lancent dans le récit pour expliquer à Cat pourquoi ils étaient absents ce matin. Cat hausse ses sourcils trouvant cette réunion très étrange mais elle ne dit rien préférant écouter la suite et fin.

\- Donc au final, Madzie et toi, vous pourrez rester chez Magnus, l'Enclave et Lorenzo ont accepté qu'on veille sur elle avec un rapport à leur envoyer par jour.

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cet échange entre la Consul, Lorenzo et les deux hommes ?**

 **See u Soon !**


End file.
